The Hybrid Girl's Romance
by Ausun
Summary: Follow Aurora, the fox-wolf hybrid, as she traverses the worlds of Remnant and of Love. I absolutely suck at summaries. It's a little bit dark in the beginning, happy later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Ok, so yea, new story. I really need to stop having ideas. Whatever. Umm, this isn't exactly my best work but I also haven't written in about a month to a month and a half. Sorry if this sucks, just tell me and I'll try fixing it. But enough of that. I'll just let you read through it and see if its good or not.**

 **So I hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated,**

 **TTYL, Ausun**

 **Couple of disclaimers: I don't own RWBY, and the first scene is pretty dark and there is the mention of attempted rape then and throughout so just a warning for that and the early, sorta grisly deaths.**

 **EDIT 7/12/15: Few grammatical fixes. Hope it made it better to read.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **11 years ago**

 **Small village several hundred miles from Vale**

 **P.O.V: Third**

"No! Daddy!" A little girl screamed, watching as her father is beaten by several men.

"Shut it, filthy bitch." The man holding her commanded, punching her in the stomach for good measure. She doubled over in pain.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" Her mother screamed, before being kicked by another of the men.

"Shut up! You filthy animals have no right to live, let alone talk to us like that." The man snarled angrily, alcohol slurring his speech.

"This is getting boring," one of the men kicking the father said, before pulling out a knife, "I say we finish up these two animals and have a bit of fun with the little one."

"Oh, that does sound fun," one of the other men chuckled evilly.

"No, don't you touch her!" Her mother shouted again, getting another kick to the face.

"Finish this one off first; I'm tired of her yelling." The one holding her commanded.

"Hey make that one watch, should make her easier to control," the one with the knife said to the one holding the girl. The man complied, pulling the girl's two fox ears so her head lifted up. The man with the knife walked over the girl's mother.

"Any last words for your daughter, bitch?" he laughed.

The mother looked to her daughter, "Be strong Aurora, be strong for us."

The man chucked before sliding the knife across the fox Faunus woman's throat, cutting it and letting the blood flow freely down her neck.

"No! Mommy!" The girl, Aurora, cried, tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Now, for the dog," the man smiled maliciously.

"No, please no!" Aurora cried.

The man merely laughed again as he stepped over to her father. He rolled him over, and stabbed the wolf Faunus man several times in the chest.

"No, Daddy!" Please stop it!" Aurora cried again, but it was too late, her father was already dead.

"Now for the real fun," the man laughed again as and the rest gathered around Aurora.

The man cut her shirt in half before reaching for her with his free hand. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for whatever the man was going to do. But it never happened. What she heard though, were several loud bangs, and a lot of the men screaming in pain and fear. The grip on her ears disappeared. She then felt something being draped around her. She opened her eyes warily. What she saw was a woman with dark red hair and silver eyes looking down at her with a sad look. Aurora looked down at herself and found a white cloaked wrapped around her shoulders, looking around she didn't see any of the men from before.

"Hey, are you ok, Sweetie? Did they hurt you too bad?" The woman asked.

Aurora looked back up at her again before murmuring, "M-Mommy and Daddy."

"I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for them," the woman said solemnly.

Aurora began crying again, though silently this time, and the woman brought her into a hug.

"W-who are you?" Aurora asked, once she'd calmed a bit.

"I'm a Huntress. I came through town on a mission before I heard everything that happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't faster." The woman said.

"It's ok" Aurora murmured simply before asking, "What's your name?"

"Summer. Summer Rose. And your's?"

"Aurora Seiiki."

"Well, Aurora, is there anywhere you can stay for now?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. Well, how about if I brought you home with me then?"

"Really?" Aurora looked up at Summer hopefully, who smiled.

"Of course, but I should warn you that I have two daughters who can be a bit rough at times, though I'm sure Ruby will love your ears." Summer replied warmly.

Aurora looked around at her home town, then down to her parents' bodies before looking back to Summer and nodding.

"O-Ok."

 **Prologue cont.:**

 **Present Day, Three days before Beacon Initiation**

 **Vale City, Vale Kingdom**

 **P.O.V: Aurora**

'Ugh, there are even more stupid celebrity magazines here than usual,' I thought as I perused the shelf. I searched through more of the lame celeb mags before finding the one I was looking for. 'Aha, gotcha. The new catalog with all the plushies in it. [Commence internal squealing sounds]. Ahh! They're all so cuute.'

The bell over the door rang, signaling another customer to the shop, but I didn't pay them much mind, I was too focused on the giant purple bunny plushy I'd found that was on sale. There was a bunch of talking and machine sounds. Then the sound that really caught my attention.

"Are you robbing me?" the small female voice asked from a row over.

"Yes" a distinctly male voice responded.

"Oooh," the female voice again before a guy in a black suit and sunglasses went flying through the window with my sister Ruby following.

'Damn, Rubes, did'cha have to break the window? Mom and Yang are gonna be pissed.' I thought.

"Well, go get her," I heard a man say.

I headed to the end of the aisle and turned to the counter to see a man with orange hair in a bowler hat waving more guys in black suits towards Ruby. They rushed out and surrounded her. She pulled out her signature weapon; a gun-scythe named Crescent Rose.

"Yo, Rora, you wanna join in?" Ruby yelled, looking over her shoulder at me.

I took a second to think about it before grinning and jumping out the already broken window.

"Sure, Rubes," I said pulling out my own weapon, a bo-staff.

"I get left, you get right?"

"Sounds good."

It took us a matter of seconds to beat the goons into the ground. Then the man in the bowler hat tried to shoot us with his cane, but I blocked it with my semblance of Aura control, which lets me use my aura to quite a lot of things. He ran before the smoke cleared so we had to chase him up to the roof of a building. He tried taking us out with a red Dust crystal from a Bullhead, but a blonde woman showed up and helped us before having a magic battle with some woman in the Bullhead.

Once it was all over, the woman turned to Ruby and me with a glare that Ruby didn't seem to notice because she took that moment to say, "OhmygoshyouraHuntress! Can I have your autograph?"

 **A few hours later**

 **Undisclosed location, Two days before Beacon Initiation**

 **P.O.V: Aurora**

Ruby and I sat in a small room that looked quite like an interrogation room in the local police station (I know what they look like 'cause Yang gets in trouble a lot). The blonde woman was currently pacing in front of the desk we were sitting at, ranting at us.

"What you two did was very dangerous. Do you know how much trouble you could have been in or caused? If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Ruby sat up hopefully. 'Wait for it,' I thought.

"And a slap on the wrist!" she said, bringing her riding crop she had down on the table hard.

Ruby shot back in fear. 'And there it is.' I thought again with smirk.

"But there is someone here who wants to speak with you."

As she said that, a man with silver hair walked in carrying a cup of coffee, a cane and a plate of cookies, which he set on the table. I quickly grabbed one before Ruby did the inevitable and devoured the stack in seconds.

'And there she goes.' I thought just as she started shoveling the cookies into her mouth.

"Ruby Rose and Aurora Seiiki. You have silver and pink eyes."

'Captain Obvious much?' I thought as I nibbled on my cookie, staring straight at him.

"Care to tell me how you two learned to do this?" he asked showing us a Scroll that had our fight with the goons from the shop.

"Signal Academy," Ruby answered.

"Self and Mom," I answered.

"They taught you to use one of the deadliest weapons known to man? The only other person I know with that style is a dusty old Qrow."

"That's my uncle. Before I was horrible but after he started teaching me I'm all like hyaa, watchaa..." she said doing karate chops in the air as she made the noises.

"Clearly. And you Aurora? No formal training at all?" He asked turning to me.

"No, Sir. Tried applying Beacon. Failed." I replied.

"Failed? How?" He asked looking confused or frustrated, I couldn't tell which.

"Oral Exam. Couldn't pass. Don't talk right. Doctors said PTSD."

"Hmm, I see. But what are two girls like yourselves doing learning to fight like that."

"To become a Huntress," Ruby answered.

"Same," I said.

"You want to fight monsters?"

"Yes," we answered at the same time.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin," I started.

"Headmaster of Beacon," Ruby finished.

"Well, I have a proposition for you two."

"And that would be, Sir?"

"You two join my school."

Ruby's and my eyes widen in surprise, before mine narrow in suspicion.

"The catch?" I ask.

"One of you works on any missions I deem of such importance that they have to remain a mystery to everyone else." He replied looking us dead in the eyes.

"I will," I answered almost immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely, Sir."

"Alright, then. Welcome to Beacon, you two. And I'll try and get that entrance exam straightened out."

With that Ozpin left, and Ruby and I were released to get ready for our journey to Beacon. We headed home only having a few hours before we needed to get to the Port to catch the Bullhead. When we got home Yang and Mom stopped us at the door and bombarded us with questions.

"Wait." I said making them stop mid-question, "Out at shop. Got attacked. Fought them off. Taken to interrogation. Met Ozpin. Both going Beacon. Need get ready."

"Wait, so both of you are going to Beacon, too?" Yang asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my Oum. I'm so proud of you two." Mom exclaimed before wrapping Ruby and me in a giant hug.

"Ack…Mom…air…" Ruby choked out.

"Ah, sorry. Yang let's let them get packed alright."

"Sure. Ahh, I can't believe both of my little sisters are coming to school with me." Yang gushed.

"Ugh, I'm like really nervous, though." Ruby said.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"I'm getting sent ahead two years; I'm so much younger than anyone else that'll be there."

"Ruby. You'll be fine." I tried reassuring her.

"Mmm, maybe," she mumbled, not seeming reassured.

"Well let's go. Gotta get packed."

"Yeah."

We were packed in a few hours and at the Bullhead Port. We were just saying goodbye to Mom.

"Oh, I'm gonna be so lonely without any of my girls with me." She was crying overdramatically.

"Mom, it'll be fine. You can call us anytime on our Scrolls and we'll come visit." Yang tried consoling her.

"But none of you will be here for such a long time." Mom just cried louder.

"Mom." I said quietly.

"Yes, Dear?" She stopped the fake crying almost instantly.

"We'll be fine. Time to go. Make you proud. Yes?"

Now there were real tears in her eyes, "I'm already proud of you. All of you. All of my daughters getting into to Beacon at the same time? I couldn't be any prouder. Especially of you, Aurora."

I almost started crying then too, "Thank you, Mom."

"Of course, Dear. Now, all of you, give your mom one last hug before I start balling like a baby."

We gave her that last farewell hug before boarding, each of us trying to hold back tears. We turned to each other and smiled.

"Well, this should be an interesting year, right?" Yang asked, her smile turning into a bit of a shit-eating grin.

"With you here it'll be a miracle if the school is still standing after," Ruby quipped. I chuckled while Yang looked mock-offended.

"You wound me, dear sister."

"You'll wound more." I mumbled.

"Oh, you know it." She grinned.

I separated from the two to find a bench to sit on. I rather didn't feel like standing the entire ride to Beacon after having to spend the whole night up last night. Just as I was about to fall asleep, however I heard the one thing I hate most.

"Ha, look at this animal trying to join the same school as us. Pathetic."

I was up in an instant looking for the dumbass that said that. I found him quickly. He was holding on to the ear of a tall bunny Faunus and pulling rather harshly.

"Hey, Dickweed," I called, getting his attention. He turned to me and I said with enough hatred in my voice that it was completely clear to him," Let. Her. Go."

"Or what? Animal filth like you two doesn't deserve to go to a school as prestigious as Beacon."

That made my temper flare, and a brown glow encased my body as I activated my semblance, and sent my aura into my muscles. I then kicked the guy in the crotch with all my strength gained from sparring and training with Yang, plus the strength of my semblance\aura infused muscles. He was lifted off the ground a few inches before falling back down and crumpling in on himself.

"I'll say once. Don't bully Faunus. Don't be racist. Will happen again. And stronger." I told him, the malice laced through my tone.

I turned to the girl," You ok?"

"Y-yes, thank you," she said timidly, with a slight accent.

"No problem. I hate bullies. And racists. Wanna wait together? Keep bullies away?"

"O-oh, yes, a-alright."

I brought her over to where I was sitting before and we sat down together.

"Name's Aurora. What's yours?"

"V-Velvet."

"Nice name."

"T-t-thank y-you, y-yours is t-too," she said blushing a bit, "M-may I ask why you t-talk like that?"

"Ah. Doctors say PTSD. Saw parents killed. Six years old. Almost raped. Speech affected. Don't know why."

"Oh Oum, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You couldn't. It's no problem."

"Um two more questions?"

"Ask away."

"Why are your eyes pink and why is your hair green?"

I laughed at that," It's natural. Mother's eyes. Dad's hair. Faunus traits too."

"How do you mean?"

"Mom was fox. Dad was wolf. Have fox ears. And wolf tail."

"Wow, I'd heard of that happening, but I've never met anyone like that before."

"Now you have."

She giggled lightly, "I guess I have."

I turned and looked out the window.

"Oh, wow."

"Hmm?" Velvet hummed.

"View of Beacon. It's beautiful."

She turned to look to, "Oh, gosh, it is."

I turned back to look at her and stopped. The light from the sun was beaming into the window just right to make her brown hair shine. She looked absolutely beautiful like that.

'Ah, what am I thinking?' I shook my head to clear it, but I couldn't get the image of her face framed by sunlight to go away.

"Hey?"

Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"There something about what you said earlier that I had a question about." She started fidgeting.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well you said that you were 'almost' raped, I'm just wandering what you meant." She looked away, looking slightly ashamed at asking.

I let out a single dry chuckle," I was saved. Huntress passing through. Heard the commotion. Came right away. Late for parents. Saved me though. Became new mom. Got new family. Two sisters. Still little hard. Frozen some days. Working through it. Family helps."

Velvet looked at me slightly concerned but also slightly relieved.

But then a voice called out and my mood crumbled.

"Yo, Sis. You make a new friend already?" Yang called out to me.

I sighed. "There's sisters now."

"Oh, why do you sound sad?"

"Yang overbearing sometimes. Likes teasing much. Entirely embarrassing. Ruby's too excited. Can be racist. Doesn't mean to. Likes feeling ears."

"Well if she's gentle then I wouldn't mind it."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at me with a small smile," Of course. She is your sister, so she can't be that bad."

'Wow, does she already trust me that much? If anything I could get used to the sm- Gah, stop that, mind.'

I smiled myself, "Alright. Like I said. Yang overbearing. Teasing won't stop. Not anytime soon."

"I think I'll be able to handle it."

"We'll see."

Yang and Ruby finally made it to where Velvet and I were sitting.

"Oh my gosh, a bunny Faunus! Can I feel your ears?!" Ruby instantly yelled when she saw Velvet next to me.

"Ruby!" I yelled back.

"Ack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound racist." Ruby instantly apologized, red in the face.

Velvet chuckled, "It's ok, Aurora warned be about it. If you be gentle, then, yes you can touch my ears."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed before slowly bringing her hand up and rubbing Velvet's ears," Ahh, they're so soft!"

"So Rora, you found a friend already while me and Rubes were talking?" Yang asks suddenly.

"Yea. Guy was racist. Bullying her."

"What! Where is he!?" Yang instantly got mad, her lilac eyes changing to crimson.

"Aurora already took care of him." Velvet answered as Ruby still felt her ears with stars in her eyes, "Kicked him in the crotch hard enough to make him lift off the ground."

"Ahh, that's my girl," Yang exclaimed before wrapping me in a headlock," But you shouldn't kick every guy like that, you'll lose your chances for a boyfriend."

"Yang let go. And already said. Don't want boyfriend. Not interested." I replied trying my hardest to get out of the headlock.

"Ahh come on, what would Mom say? You know she wants grandkids from us." Yang replied, finally releasing me.

"She'll get them. Just not now. Don't care enough."

Just then a voice came over the intercom," We will be arriving at Beacon in a few minutes. Everyone please get ready for departure."

"Well, Rubes and I are gonna go get ready. You coming, Rora?"

"Not yet. Wanna rest more."

"Alright. Vel?"

"No, I'm gonna sit with Aurora for a bit longer."

"Ok then. Cy'all later.

"Bye."

"Cya, Sis."

With that, Yang and Ruby walked away. Velvet then started to seem a bit fidgety.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just a little nervous." She replied, blushing a bit.

"It's alright. Wanna stay together? Just until initiation?"

"Umm, if it's alright with you." She seemed to blush harder.

"Of course."

And just then the ship docked at the schools port. Velvet and I walked off side by side into our new life at Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So? Was it good? Bad? Worst thing you've ever read? Please let me know. And I think I might need to be concerned about that past scene. It was a bit dark and it kinda scares me that I thought of it.**

 **Like I said, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Any criticisms will help me a lot.**

 **Cya later ppls,**

 **Ausun**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody, it's been forever since I posted this story so here's a short little update and a promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

As Velvet and I stepped off the Bullhead, a blonde boy ran past and puked into a plant.

"Oh my, you think he's ok?" Velvet asked.

"Yea. Motion sickness. Common problem. Be fine later." I replied. Motion sickness was a rather debilitating problem, especially for a Hunter, so I was wondering why that guy still wanted to be one.

"Well, ok then. We should probably find out where were supposed to go."

"Follow big path?"

"Umm, I guess."

As we walked down the path, there was a large explosion that could be heard for a long ways.

'If that's Ruby…' I thought with a slight shake of my head.

We walked for a while before coming to a large building and entering, finding ourselves in a large auditorium with several other students.

"Oh gosh." Velvet suddenly gasped, sounding very nervous.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"There are a lot of people around. I'm not very good in crowds." She replied looking around nervously.

"It's ok. I'm right here. No need worry." I told her, smiling reassuringly.

She seemed to relax slightly, "Yea, I guess you're right. And if anyone does anything, you can just kick them again, huh?"

I chuckled as we found a place in the back to stand and wait, "Yep. You could help. Freeze with cuteness."

She paused, blushing brightly. "Cuteness?" she asked, sounding hopeful, hesitant, and confused all at once.

"Yea. Your cuteness." I replied nervously, blushing myself now.

"So you think I'm cute?" she asked, still hesitant **and** hopeful.

"Well, yea. Anyone would." I answered again, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, sorta fearful of how she'd react.

Of course, I was overreacting, because she smiled at me. A big smile. One that I had to forcefully stop myself from staring at.

'I may not make it through one year, let alone four, if she's always this cute.'

Just as I thought this Ozpin walked up on stage and started speaking.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

At that, Ozpin walked off and Glynda (the blonde haired huntress that helped us) stepped up to the mic and started talking.

"Initiation will begin tomorrow. You will stay the night in the ballroom. You are dismissed."

"He seemed off." I remarked.

"Yea. Well let's head to the ballroom. I'd like to find a good out of the way spot soon."

"Kay."

We found a spot off in one corner of the room, away from most everyone else. Velvet had just come back from changing into her pajamas, while I was sitting on the nearby windowsill reading a book.

"So, today was an alright day, don't you think?" She asked me.

"Yea. Friend made already. Great day." I replied happily.

"Aww, well glad I could make your day," she replied almost jokingly, with a faint blush.

There was suddenly a commotion from the other corner of our side of the room, and as we looked to see what it was, my good mood rose just a slight bit. Yang and Ruby were currently fighting while a girl in a black yukata watched on, amused slightly. I got up from my spot and started walking over before Velvet stopped me with a question.

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to sisters. Be back bit. Kay?"

"Oh, alright."

I continued on my way over to Yang and Ruby. As I got closer, I spoke up.

"Fighting again?" I asked in the most menacing tone I could muster. What can I say, I love messing with these two.

Both girls visibly jumped at my sudden arrival and at my tone.

"Oh hey, Sis. We were just having a friendly conversation with Blake here. Ain't that right, Rubes?" Yang spoke, trying and failing to not sound nervous.

"Y-yea. Th-th-that's r-r-right." Ruby replied failing even worse than Yang to hide her fright.

"Oh really. Well hello, Blake. I'm Aurora." I said looking past the two cowering girls to the one sitting on the floor with a book in her hands.

"Hello, I assume you're their sister then?" She asked, smirking at the cowardice of the others.

"Adopted, but yes. Watcha readin?"

"It's a story about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Well, cya later. Yang, Ruby. Remember, no fighting." I said pointing my finger into their faces before turning and walking back to Velvet and my spot.

"Have a good talk?" She asked as I returned.

"Uhuh. Scared them. Love doing that."

"I have to see you do that one day, sounds like I'd get a good laugh out of it."

"Yea, you would. Well, goodnight Velvet."

"Oh, goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too." I replied, knowing I wouldn't at all.


End file.
